Obscurity
by AlesiaWillows
Summary: Who is this boy? Does he himself even know? There is a rumour about him, but no one really knows. Join him on his journey as he explores his origin and the secrets of the past. (Rated T because of violence in later chapters, Canon compliant/ish...mostly...We are after the happenings of the seventh book and later Cursed child.OC centric fic.)


**AN: This story has been in my head quite a long time and I figured the idea will only leave me alone if I write it down. So here it is. Our beloved characters will appear quite late in the story, we will know my OC-s first. (It's an OC centric fic ) I hope you'll like them. English is not my native language so if you find any spelling, grammatical mistakes please tell me. I'm here to learn :) Also constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **I don't own anything except my OC-s.**

 _Chapter 1:_ Grief

An old oil lamp flickered a pale flame on a small table next to the cot occupied by a fragile boy. He sat hugging his knees, his back touching the cold stone wall behind him. It took all his strength to hold back the tears welled up in his eyes. He shouldn't do as much as sniffling because he had to listen, he had to concentrate on the floating words coming from the neighbouring room. The bottom of its door was drawn from a sharp light shadowed by someone's pacing from time to time.

" Sir, he's been beaten by other children on our way back. You can't handle this by punishing him, locking him in." a soft voice of a woman was heard and a man answered in a hoarse whisper.

"I only asked him to go to bed. Hardly a punishment, considering how tired he must be from the long journey."

The woman-his nanny- let out an exasperated sigh. She did not leave it in that.

"His mother specifically insisted he should get her old suite and that I take care of him. Please, Sir, let me take the boy to his room"

"The boy will stay here and I, as his legal guardian will take care of him and decide how to raise him.

For this reason Mrs Renner, I'll no longer claim your services as a nanny nor as a governess."

There was silence after this and a lump in his throat grew with every minute of it.

"But... Sir..." started Miss Renner stammering " how will you manage his homeschooling and such? I'm sure you won't have enough time as Headmaster. You can't entrust houselves with a thing like this."

"Though I do think it does not concern you any more, I'm glad to share the information that I won't homeschool him any further than next September "

Miss Renner felt the mocking edge in his voice and finally lost her temper.

"But he is not of age yet! Adéle wouldn't approve if she'd know how you treating her child!"

"She overdid the mollycoddling. I always told her. He'll start his first year in September and therefore he has to prepare himself because life isn't fair. No one will care about his grievances.

" I honestly can't believe this..."

The boy held his breath, even his heartbeat felt disturbingly loud so he sat up straight in the hope he'll hear better, but no answer came, the only thing he picked up was the jingling sound of coins.

"He is grown up, not a toddler anymore. Your redundancy payment"

"I'd like to say goodbye to him."

"It's not necessary. Besides I'm sure he is fast asleep now, no need to disturb him. Anyway...Thank you for your hard work in recent years."

"But I.."

"You are _dismissed_ , Miss Renner. "

"If Adéle knew this..." she was seething.

"If she wouldn't trust me she wouldn't assign me as Aidan's guardian"

Aidan. He has to use his first name from now on. Uncle always called him by his first name. No one will use his nickname anymore.

He closed his eyes. His mother was buried today. He remembered how the coffin was furnished with a mound of earth, the smell of wet ground still in his nose. And flowers...lots of flowers with sweet heavy scent. suddenly he felt nauseous.

He heard as Miss Renner stormed out, the rustling of her robes and the sound of her stride which was heard even after she reached the corridors.

Uncle Alexei continued his slow pacing. Aidan imagined he probably has his usual strict expression on his face. Uncle Alexei was stern, even during the funeral, he didn't say a word. He was cold and seemed unfeeling, gazed into the grey mist of drizzle rather than paying attention to the ceremony. Aidan didn't cry. Even when he saw his mother's name on the tombstone or when he met those unpleasant kids on their way out of the cemetery. They started to beat him and called him names. He never saw them before. He was in Britain a couple of times but he hasn't got any acquaintances.

The door slid open with a faint cry and the man came towards his bed with tentative steps. The boy didn't move.

"Aidan." he reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and he sat down beside him.

"You have to listen to me."

The boy clenched his hands till he felt his nails in his palms.

"I didn't let those children call you names because I don't care. I do, but I won't be there every time to defend you. It's your task to take."

The one thing disturbed him most about the bullying was exactly what those boys said. He couldn't get it out of his head ever since they came home from Britain. A thing he first heard in that unpleasant place.

"Is it true mum died because of me?" he managed to push out the words before he finally burst into tears, his whole body shook.

"Don't be silly. " The man scolded him, but thought better of it and continued in a more gentle tone. "She didn't die because of you. You know she had a serious illness for years. "

"But those kids said that I...I am the son of..." he choked.

"Don't even think about it!" Uncle removed his hand from his shoulder and was looking at the door intently if he feared someone would come through it." People still can't really believe that the Dark Lord died even if it was years ago. That's why they still create stories about untrue things. " he stroked Aiden's head" Think about it, can you imagine your mother being in love with a Dark Lord? She fought against him. You know it very well. "

It seemed this returned Aidan to reason. He let his fist loosen, his body relax. The small light reflected in his dark eyes as he turned to look at the man at last whom he knew ever since he could remember. For the first time, there was sympathy in his gaze.

" Is it true my father was the reason she'd been cursed to die a slow painful death?" he asked miserably.

The man seemed at a loss for words, and though there was nothing in his demeanour that suggested he was concerned, he seized his arm more fierce than before.

" I don't know more about it than you do Aidan, but I don't think so."

Now sleep." He said and stood.

"Uncle Alexei..."

"You have to call me Headmaster Wandycz from now on, like everyone else. I won't make exceptions."

The boy was startled but put up with it.

"Yes, Sir."He wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea to ask but he did anyway" Will Miss Renner come back?" He hesitated before added. " To say goodbye I mean."

"You have to forget your old life as you're your own master from now on. Behave accordingly. "

Aidan's shoulders dropped. An inexpressible feeling in his throat denied him to speak.

"You can call Effie if you need anything."

The boy's head shot up, his questioning look on his face wasn't completely visible in the sparse light of the room but Wandycz saw.

"You inherited her and she'll be more than happy to serve you. Even I can't deny her if she wants to come here right now, "he said with a smile didn't reach his face.

"Yes. Thank you...Sir".

Wandycz nodded and he closed the door, leaving nothing but darkness.

Aidan considered for a moment to call their old houself but what would he ask of her really? To share this room with him easing his loneliness? No, that would be childish. And he isn't a child anymore.

Can't be. He is an orphan now. He lay down in the clothes he was wearing. It still had some dirt on it from his unfortunate encounter with the local bullies in Wiltshire. Why they had to bury his mother there? Why can't she be near to him? An emptiness engulfed him inside he knew could never be filled again.

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think at all. Suddenly he felt something cracked in him and tears come again, warm, liberating tears.


End file.
